Alfabeticamente falando
by socordia
Summary: Série de drabbles de PJO.
1. Conto 1

**Disclaimer: **bem que eu queria, mas não, PJO e afiliados não me pertencem.

**O que é: **vários drabbles de PJO, cada um referente a uma letra do alfabeto e a um personagem diferente. Algumas letras estão de fora graças à incapacidade da autora de achar personagens para elas. Podem se situar antes, durante ou depois da saga.

**

* * *

**

_Alfabeticamente falando._

_Conto I._

_Por Luisa._

**

* * *

Conto 1 – "A" é de Annabeth.**

"Pelos deuses, como você _faz _isso?", reclamou Perseu Jackson, olhando incrédulo para Annabeth Chase, sua namorada. A garota jogou os lindos cabelos loiros para trás e gargalhou, o som soando como um rio passando entre pedras.

O moreno piscou, deslumbrado. Mas ele falava sério; tinha como Annabeth ser _mais _perfeita? Quero dizer, ela reconstruiu o Olimpo, fez para cada deus umas quinze estátuas absolutamente _perfeitas, _todos ficaram satisfeitíssimos (e olha que é bem difícil todo o conselho concordar com alguma coisa), _e _ela ainda conseguiu tirar nota máxima nos SATs.

O queixo de Percy estava no Hades.

"Eu só estudo, Seaweed Brain," explicou a loira, dando de ombros e corando. Jackson estreitou os olhos e mirou a garota, seus olhos extremamente verdes brilhando de ceticismo.

"Você _só estuda?" _A voz dele elevou-se em algumas oitavas, enquanto seu tom era de falsete. "E como você _consegue? _Era para você ter dislexia e ADHD, sabia?", sibilou o moreno, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Apesar de Annabeth ser tão meio-sangue quanto ele, era muito mais difícil para Percy estudar; ele não suportava a ideia de ficar sentado, sem fazer nada além de ler. E, claro, isso se a dislexia não o impedisse. Porque quando as palavras ficam sapateando na sua frente, é _mega _fácil ler um texto que, mesmo com todas as letras em seus lugares, já seria bem maçante.

E, ali, encarando o nome de sua namorada no topo da listagem, ele estava entre ficar orgulhoso por ela ter passado ou com inveja, por ele mesmo estar entre os 100 últimos. A loira olhou para ele e o abraçou pela cintura, aspirando o cheiro familiar de Percy: era algo como brisa marinha, amaciante de roupas e brownies azuis. Ela enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno e riu internamente. Percy Jackson era tão malditamente _óbvio. _Annabeth quase podia ler os pensamentos do namorado quando ele olhou a lista pela última vez e finalmente beijou o cabelo dela.

"Não vai ficar feliz por mim, Jackson?," murmurou ela, tentando abafar as risadas.

O moreno a abraçou com mais força.

"Parabéns Annabeth," sussurrou ele, para o cabelo dela. "Eu te amo."

* * *

**N/A.: **extremamente _meloso_, eu sei. Mas eu gosto _tanto _de Percabeth que não resisti. Para vocês se situarem: nesse conto, Percy e Anna estão com, aproximadamente, 18 anos. Ou seja, é depois de _The Last Olympian. _Espero que vocês gostem da série; a letra "A" terá mais alguns contos, vocês verão. xD

**Clique no botão verde e diga-me o que achou!**


	2. Conto 1,1

**Disclaimer: **bem que eu queria, mas não, PJO e afiliados não me pertencem.

**O que é: **vários drabbles de PJO, cada um referente a uma letra do alfabeto e a um personagem diferente. Algumas letras estão de fora graças à incapacidade da autora de achar personagens para elas. Podem se situar antes, durante ou depois da saga.

* * *

_Alfabeticamente falando._

_Conto I.I_

_Por Luisa._

* * *

**Conto 1.1 – "A" é de Afrodite.**

Ela não cansava de se olhar no espelho. Era mais do que hábito; onde houvesse uma superfície onde seu rosto beatífico podia refletir-se, seus olhos furta-cor miravam o reflexo estonteante.

A deusa era mais do que feliz com sua aparência, não que ela conhecesse como era _de verdade. _Acostumara-se a ver-se nos olhos de outros homens, sempre assumindo a forma que mais os agradava. Ah, os homens... Ela simplesmente _adorava _o poder que parecia exercer nos seres de sexo masculino; ela se sentia o sol, enquanto eles orbitavam em seu campo gravitacional. Afrodite era o centro do universo e atraía todos os olhares enquanto caminhava. Era inevitável, uma vez que ela, _de fato, _era a mais bonita das mulheres.

Lembrou-se de Páris, e como ele estava _tão _certo de tê-la escolhido como a deusa mais linda. E, rindo-se, recordou-se da fúria de Atena e Hera. Nunca olhara pelo prisma de que, talvez, a Guerra de Troia fora culpa _dela. _Mas, mesmo que fosse, o irmão de Heitor foi recompensado; ele amara Helena, a mortal mais linda que a Terra abrigara. A deusa considerava a bela loura de curvas provocantes um achado, e não tardou a pô-la sobre suas asas. Quando chegou a hora de sua protegida casar-se, Afrodite não ficou nem um pouco feliz com o marido de sua pupila; convencera-se de que Helena merecia algo _muito _melhor.

Suspirou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos de cor indefinida, desembaraçando-os. O pesado espelho repousava agora no banco, e o menino deixara leves marcas de dedos ao segurá-lo. Ela sorriu quando lembrou-se do meio-sangue. Fora sincera quando disse que ele era extremamente fofo e que gostaria que uma de suas filhas o fisgasse, mas sabia que isso seria impossível.

De verdade, fora algo no olhar dele quando Perseu Jackson pôs seus olhos pela primeira vez na Deusa da Beleza. Eles brilharam de uma forma que ela, que conhecia o amor melhor que ninguém, raramente via, e sorriu internamente. O mesmo olhar, misturado com determinação e coragem pintou os olhos extremamente verdes do moreno quando ela mencionou Annabeth.

A mulher de traços que mudavam de acordo com a preferência de seu interlocutor, estremeceu de prazer ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por uma voz grossa, que acabara de soar na parte de trás da limusine. A deusa tinha milênios de idade, mas nunca aprendera a resistir ao Deus da Guerra.

Foram Ares e Afrodite que inventaram a expressão "os opostos se atraem", sendo eles mesmos perfeitos exemplos disso.

* * *

**N/A.: **eu adoraria responder as reviews. Mas não sei o que há com minha internet/o fanfiction, que simplesmente não consigo vê-las. Agradeço-as, contudo. Espero que gostem de mais esse conto *-* Eu misturei um pouco de _Ilíada _com o terceiro livro da saga, _The Titan's Curse, _mas se passa logo após o encontro de Percy com Afrodite no deserto. (:

Ah, mais uma coisa. Eu e uma amiga minha tínhamos uma coisa de postar alguma fic juntas. Por isso, ela escreverá alguns contos para cá, e eu os deixarei saber quando for ela (Karol) e não eu (Luisa) *-* Como eu disse no Conto I, algumas letras terão mais de um conto, por esporte xD

Boa noite para todos e não se esqueçam das reviews *-*

**

* * *

**

Clique no botão verde e diga-me o que achou!

* * *


End file.
